Currently Being Released
On this page will be stored information about newly released dragons for which we have incomplete information or data. Information can be compiled here so that it can be retrieved at a later stage to form the separate dragon's articles. ---- RULES OF NEW DRAGON RELEASES All newly released dragon information is to be compiled on this article and this article only. Do not: *Add the dragon(s) to the Which Egg Is Which page. *Add the dragon(s) to the Dragon Types page. *Add the dragon(s) to any page apart from this one. *Create the dragon(s) article. *'Add information if it has not been seen in the cave yet.' These rules apply while the dragon is being released and after the adult has been released and it seems like they have been completely released. Failing to comply with these rules will result in a one week suspension. Written in by the admin, Bluesonic1. Staff messages Remember, adding information not yet seen in the cave is NOT allowed. I know you know it, I know half of it as well. But please, don't add it until it has been found in the cave. Votehim 07:19, May 26, 2010 (UTC) If you add interesting information from speculations made on the forums, please be sure to mark this information with Rumour unless it is absolutely a proven fact. See the current facts/rumors under each breed for examples. SH172 14:20, May 26, 2010 (UTC) IMPORTANT. Information marked Fact has been so widely proven that may be accepted as true. Information marked Rumor is rumor. Currently, there is no way to prove this information true or false, and though much of it seems like it will be true, do not accept it as true information. This especially means that you should not present this information to people in the forums as hard fact. SH172 17:15, May 27, 2010 (UTC). Christmas 2012 Note: Please do NOT upload images of the decorations from the Ginger bread house minigame. Due to there being such a huge amount of them (over 1,000 images), we would like to upload them for each artist separately after the credits are released. This way we won't lose track of which images have already been uploaded. Thank you in advance! The DC-Wiki Team This year Dragon Cave is celebrating christmas with 3 different events: *[[2012 Holiday Cooking Event|'Holiday Cooking Event']]: You can gather ingredients and recipes that are scattered around the DC-site. News topic on the forums: 2012 Holiday Event *'Christmas Raffle': You get one raffle ticket for each advanced (starred) recipe you successfully make. You only get entered once per recipe; even if you make the item multiple times, it only counts the first time. *'Gingerbread House Decorating': Only available if users baked at least one gingerbread house. Decorate and personalize your gingerbread house. Christmas Schedule *Christmas Dragon Breeding: Dec. 19 - Dec. 26 *Holiday Cooking: Dec. 19 - Jan. 2 *Gingerbread house minigame: Dec. 25 - Jan.2 (only available if users baked at least one gingerbread house) *New Christmas Dragon: Dec. 25 - Dec. 28 Christmas Dragon The new Christmas Dragon eggs are available and will be till midnight on December 28. Note: Click Sites are much more frequented during holidays, therefore adding eggs too early might result in their death! Rumour: *Its color scheme may be that of wrapping paper. *It may have a long, slender, eastern-like body, based off of the spriter's other projects. 'Fact: ' *Can't be influenced. *TJ's dragons have the following codes "Wrpng" (Wrapping) and "Paper" (Paper). *Can be bitten by Vampires. *Can be Incubated *TJ's eggs became fogged during the hatching sequence, unfogging when the egg hatched. *The dragon is a male only breed. Egg Sequence